Son of the Moon
by Blitzkrieger
Summary: Orion, a 16 year old expert bow hunter is the son of Artemis, goddess of the hunt, when is father is killed by a monster, he hunts it down kills it and meets other demigods, Before the Books, when Annabeth met, Luke and Thaila


**Made this in about a few hours, was bored not able to sleep**

COLORADO

It was dawn, the mountain area, covered in trees, a lone figure stood crouched, at his side, a black lab, the figure was wearing all cameo, from boots, to cargo pants, and a big, cameo hunting coat with a hood, on his back was a quiver full of arrows and in his hand was a compound hunting bow, above his but was a 15in Carbon Steel Bowie Hunting Knife DKS

He moved threw the brush quickly but silently, his skin, dark, and his hair black, his eyes a eary pale grey.

The dog, was moving close with him, its head low, and silent, it started to whine, and the boy patted his head "easy, ol'jack….just be patient" as he took in each breath of air, it came out in a fog, it was Colorado after all so yeah.

Hi, names, Orion Maxfeild, that loveable ball of fur next to me is Jack, had him since I was 5, dogs been with me eversence, and my knife, My dad got that for me when I was 10

I'm 12 years, old and if you haven't guessed I'm hunting, bow hunting that is, you ask why am I not using a gun, one I suck with firearms, two, I once blew my head off, and three….oh theres the reason, before jack noticed it.

Across from me, about 20 feet away in the trees, stood a big, big horn ram, jack gave a whine, signling me it was there! My dad helped train him, with me, but eventually I got better noticing, I still have jack because he's awesome.

I drew a quiver from my compound bow, the red, tail feathers, brushed my fingers as I took aim, the ram didn't even see me, and well at least I thought he didn't.

SNAP, a twig snaped some were, the sheep lifted its head same as me "Crap…" I said tacking aim,

BAM  
A gunshot ran out, and a piece of bark exploded near the ram, "Goddammit you missed him" some one shouted, wait I know that voice, "JOE, WHAT THE HELL" I shouted at across as the ram ran away.

"O!...IS THAT YOU, DIDN'T EVEN SEE YOU" out from behind a few trees about 40 feet away were two men, one was Joe, he's a hunter like me and so his friend, who's name escapes me.

"BARK BARK" Jack said chasing after the ram, "You got better luck, winning the lottery then catching that sheep, let it go" Joe said, I only grinned.

LATER

"WOOOHOOOO" Joe shouted as he snapped a picture with me, kneeled down next to the ram, a arrow sticking out of its neck.

"Man, O, I swear, you run like a man on fire, after animals" Joe's friend said to me, as I pulled my arrow out, Jack had his bit chops open his tongue hanging out panting happily.

I wash of my arrow, and put it back in the slot, "So..., O, how's your old man" Joe asked me, I sighed, "Dads…..better" I said with a smile.

My dad, James Maxfeild, was once the best bow hunter anybody had ever seen, he could hit a duck 50 yards away, right in the neck, he even one maybe a hundred different hunting contests, with bows and rifles.

But lately, things just keep getting from bad to worse, he lost his job, a month ago, started drinking, I knows he's trying to quite, but I can't blame him.

After we got the truck, and took the buck back, to town, Joe said he'd have the head, all ready for ust to put up in the bar, I have at least 6 ram heads, 2 wolf hides, and one mountain lion, the mountain lion was lucky.

Thing nearly ripped my head off. Me and Jack walked along the road, after that heading home, a few truckers I knew gave honks of hello I waved with my bow on my back.

My house, was small, since it's just me and My dad, it's not that bad, he drives an old truck, it's been sitting in the garage, for over a week now.

Inside my are two bed rooms, a kitchen/dying area and a living room with a tv a chair and couch

And thank god its summer or I would have to walk to school, its freaken 30 miles.

Entered the house, saying "I'm home…and I got something" I saw my dad lying on the couch, he sat up sleeply "Was…you got something what?" he said dazed.

I smirked, "Not on me, Joes getting the mantle ready" I said putting my coat on the jack, I had a black t-shirt underneath.

My dad layed back down and turned on the tv "It was a horned sheep" I said, heading over to the table. He gave a hrmph.

I kicked my boots off after I put my bow and arrows on the table "No bows on the table" he said not looking up "How is it that, you can have a hangover, and still now what I put on the table" My dad gave a sleepy snicker.

We both started laughing "Come on" I said, heading over to the couch, he took my hand as I helped him to bed.

"Your…you're a good boy you know that" he said as I laid him on his king sized bed, his room had a window like mine.

"Love you two dad" I said starting to tuck him in, "Your mother" he sighed, I bit my lip, "Dad…".

"NO" he interrupted my, "Your mom'd be proud of you, sport", my mother, whoever she was ran out on us before I could remember, ever since I hated her, now more than ever since we were having trouble with money.

I started to leave "She left us remember" he gave a gurgle, "Your mom wanted to stay, it wasn't her choice, sport" I scoffed at that.

I spun around and gave a sarcastic look "Oh…so her just leaving you and me, wasn't her choice" he started to sit up, "Then who made the choice…who HUH?" I slammed the door as I left.

NEXT DAY

Me and Jack, walked through town, I was wearing what I wore yesterday, but I didn't have my hunting gear.

"You who, HEY ROBIN HOOD" I gave a sigh, I turned around to face Michel and his friends, his friends and him being football roid monkees.

The tall blonde, gavea grin "Heard daddy lost his job" I gave him the figner and walked off, "Fuck you, Michel".

I heard police sirens in the distance and a cop car pulled up next to me, Micheal and his friends were giving grins thinking I was in trouble, and I was.

"Orion Maxfeild" a cop said stepping out of a car a sad, scared look on his face, I gave "…yeah" "You better come with me" he said motioning to the car.

I nodded, and looked at jack "head home, kay" he gave bark and trotted off, "He's a smart dog" I said to the cop as I got in his car.

He was silent the whole time the cop that is, "O-officer….am I in trouble" I asked as he pulled over to the side of the road.

And that's when I saw it, a cop car and the one I came in, a ambulance and a man talking to a cop, I got out of the car.

I looked over at were theres a ditch in the road, a old beat up truck was upside down, it looked mangled and destroyed the car door had been ripped off.

And that's when it hit me, that was my dads truck, "No…" I whispered, I looked over at some paramedics, lifting someone onto the ambulance, "DAD" I shouted before the cops could stop me.

"DAD, DAD" I shouted, as I Prayed it wasn't him that this was all some kind of messed up joke, oh please god let it be.

"Sport…" I heard a weak voice, I put my hands on my dad's, chest, feeling his heart beat, "DAD…what happened" I said tears in my eyes.

His hand moved shakily and slowly closer toward me, I grabed it, he squeezed it tight, he smiled, "d-dad…I'm here" tears started to come out of both our eyes.

"Sport…." He said again, I didn't notice it, but his chest started to beet less.

I gasped hard "Y-your going to be ok, dad…I promise" I said trying to fight back the rest of the tears.

He started to get pale, "Sport…" his hand that squeezed mine let go and fell limp "Dad…..DAD, DAD….DAAAAAAAAAADD"

"We think I moose got at him" said the cop behind me, "A…moose…how could A MOSE DO THIS TO MY DAD" I shouted at him letting the tears come?

I looked over at the car, and then noticed some tracks, they weren't moose, they were some kind of hooved animal, a bug one though thought.

The cop put hand on my shaking shoulder "Its gonna be alright son…" I pushed him, away, and I started to run, I ran and I ran and I didn't look back.

BACK HOME

I smashed threw the door, grabbed everything, I owned, money, food, clothing and threw them into a bag, I knew that it wasn't a moose that killed my dad, a moose couldn't rip off a car door, and a moose couldn't do that to a car period.

I looked around "JACK" I shouted, whistling, he came out of the bathroom probably having a drink.

"Jack…" I said, Grabbing my bow, arrows and knife. "Lets hunt"

5 DAYS LATER

I had gone to the were the wreck was, found the tracks, and followed them, Jack followed me closly as we kept on the trail, walking, I rolled my sleeves up after being all sweaty, we had been going for days, going north east, staying in the woods.

I had a haunch child service was looking for me.

I knew it wasn't moose that killed my dad, but whatever it was, I'd kill it! I know I sound like some avenging hero, or a total lunatic, but what I really need now is,

The roar of a waterfall, I heard a water fall, and that means "WATER" I shouted, me and Jack started to bound threw the forest.

Jack and I panted as he were running to the source of water, then we found it a beautiful pond with a roaring water full, about 100 yards away, I couldn't see the end of the waterfall were it hit the water, because of a giant rock, but who cares, I stripped of my shirt and pants and jumped in.

It was cold, a good, cold I drank and drank, I swam to the top seeing Jack bark at me, "WELL DON"T BE A PUSSY CAT" I shouted at him, he kept barking.

I stood up in the shallow parts, after the nice swim, I got out and put my pants back on, "What is it boy" he kept barking but this time at the trees.

"MOOOOOOOOO" the trees shook as bird flew from there branches, the roar wasn't that far. I threw on my coat, and grabbed my bow, and arrows.

"MOOOOO" this time it was closer the ground started to shake, I drew and arrow, and took aim, the ground shook more until finally.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Out of the trees, a giant, well, I didn't know what it was, it had the head of a cow, also the bottom, but it had a mans middle, all I knew it was the thing that killed my dad.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I shouted firing an arrow, at it, I hit it in the shoulder, it was surprised by the arrow, but it didn't stop it I fired another and another, at its hitting in the chest.

It didn't stop, It charged me and I rolled out of the way, but I dropped my bow, "NOOOOO" I shouted as the bull trampled it.

"Crap…" I said I started to hyperventilate, it turned around to face me "MOOOOO" he reached behind me, and took out my knife, to afraid to move, Jack bless is canine heart was barking at it.

As it charged me, I didn't move I was frozen, so was Jack, because the bull guy, smashed it forearm against jack sending him flying into the water.

As I saw my best friend go into the water, the bull man, got ready to bring its fists down on me "GRAAAAA" I shouted, shoving my hands foreward.

I heard the tearing of flesh and the crunch of bone, my eyes were closed but they then opened, my knife firmly in the monsters chest.

It gave gurgle then fell over dead, I let go my hands shaking the dagger still in the monsters chest.

I…I needed a drink, I ran over to the water splashing my face and sipping it, the monsters had pushed me over from the rocks, were I was really close to the water fall.

I saw a lump of black in the water "J-jack…JACK" I shouted running over to my dog, sure enough it was Jack, I heard him wheezing air out of his noze, as I carried the old dog to the shore.

I was breathing hard, something caught my eye, in fact a few things, a few naked things a few naked girl things.

Standing at the foot of the waterfall, were about a dozen, girls, but-ass naked all staring at me, "GYAAAAAAA" I shouted, a nose bleed causing blood to flow out of my face.

After that I fainted, god…well I should say the gods know whats in for me


End file.
